Unimportant
by Forever-phanfics
Summary: I am not important in this story, because this story isn't mine. This is my perspective on a story I have witnessed through the internet, through YouTube and Twitter and tumblr. Oneshot. (Narrator is not me, the narrator can be anyone.) enjoy! :) (it's also a bit of an AU as it goes into the future Rawr)


A/N: this is written in kind of a weird POV. The 'main character' isn't really a character, she's just one person that could be anyone. however it's about Dan and Phil, not the main character, she's just telling the story.

disclaimer: I don't own YouTube. Oh I'm sorry. I mean google+ -_-

* * *

I am not important in this story, because this story isn't mine. This is my perspective on a story I have witnessed through the internet, through YouTube and Twitter and tumblr. I remember it being 2013 when it was said that Dan and Phil had grown closer, like how they were in 2009. I hadn't really noticed, having not really cared about the shipping side of things.

mid-2014, however, they announced a 'special' video upcoming in one of their live shows.. Tumblr went mad and, for once, they were right. Phil is not on fire 6 was announced, despite it being mere months after the fifth one. I was excited, I had to admit.

They forgot the cat whiskers. They forgot, and that wasn't a bad thing because their news was far more important than sharpie pen on their faces. I still missed the cat whiskers.

"Me and Dan have been going out since the beginning of the year.." Was what Phil had said, I had memorised it because tumblr wouldn't shut up about it. The phandom, though, they wanted proof didn't they? So they were asked to kiss. It was the first and last thing they did to prove it, apart from in late 2016 when Phil didn't even announce his video, he just uploaded it a week after saying he was holding a meetup in America after he'd gone on holiday for a few weeks.

That was when he had asked all the fans to hold up signs, all addressed to Dan, all with the same phrase. "Marry me? -Phil"

I'm still surprised none of them spilled anything. The best part of the video, however, was the reaction. "Wh.. you're serious? ...Oh my God you're serious.. I.. Yes! Oh my god, yes, yes..!"

It was another one off - the first and last time we would see the both of them actually cry and let it be put on YouTube.

Google+ ruined YouTube a year later, and those videos were lost. The ones that they still had on their computers were reuploaded to a new website. It didn't have the same feel as YouTube did. It made the famous ones out to be snobby and rich even if their videos didn't imply that whatsoever.

tumblr sort of became the new "YouTube"' I guess, and I was fine with that. Instead of making videos, the two would just make weekly blog posts.

they had two weddings, you know. One was private, friends and family only, but another one wasn't really a wedding. It was more of a meetup. More for the fans who demanded something like it. I didn't get to go, but one of my friends friends did, she got a picture with them and asked them to draw on the cat whiskers with a sharpie she'd got especially. They told her they had forgotten about the cat whiskers.

Sometimes they do a Phil is not on fire blogpost now, so far there have been 10. They make sure they put on the cat whiskers, and it reminds me of YouTube.

it came to 2022, and a few of the 'youtubers'... Can we call them that anymore? They started talking about the geek week special YouTube gameshow, hosted by Chris. I had forgotten that. One of the questions talked about Dan and Phil's wedding... They had already had it by this point.

now we just have to wait for that terrifying crossbreed of Chris and PJ.

I'm glad I got to witness this, the growing of two friendships, two guys who fell in love through the internet. Even now, 2050, both of them have disappeared off the internet. Their daughter blogs, though, tells us how they're both doing. That 'terrifying crossbreed of a Chris and PJ' came about five years after she was adopted into the 'Phan' family.

In 2064, Phil died at the age of 76. My children are fans of Dan and Phil's child, I found my daughter drawing cat whiskers on her face when the death was announced. It became a tradition, sort of.

Dan died the same year, and I thought to myself... I've witnessed two peoples lives through the internet, I've seen them live, love, and die. They changed my life unexpectedly, after I stumbled upon one of Phil's videos before he and Dan had even met.

i said at the beginning I was unimportant, but everyone is important. Their fans impacted them, even got them to meet, and we are important to not just them, not just dan and Phil, but to so, so many people.

I witnessed something that millions of other people have witnessed too. I'm part of something special, something unique...

And so are you.


End file.
